robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Terminator
X-Terminator was a wedged box-shaped robot that competed in Series 3 through 7. Its weapons were originally a spiked axe and a front scoop. It also had a pneumatic spike on each side to assist in self-righting. For Series 4, the robot had a flipping arm that could be interchanged with the axe. In Series 4, the robot was changed from red to silver and was known as X-Terminator 2. Although it reverted back to its original name the following series, a logo reading 'XT2' remained on the side of the machine until Series 6, when the robot was given a new silver and black colour scheme. The axe was little more than a wire and shrapnel combination in Series 4, a weapon even the team members held contempt for, but was upgraded to a more powerful pneumatic, "diluthium-coated axe-tip" weapon. For Series 5 and 6, the axe was enlargened and the self-righting spikes were replaced with small arms, similar to Behemoth's. For Series 7, the original X-Terminator was sold on eBay and a new model was built with two horn-shaped spikes on the sides. The axe was replaced with a vertical spinning disc with enough power to fling opponents out of of the arena. This new model was painted silver and blue. X-Terminator reached the semi-finals of Series 4 and came 4th overall in Series 7. The X-Terminator team entered Techno Games with a Petrol Runner robot called Dave the Tortoise, but it lost after going around in circles. Robot History Series 3 X-Terminator cornered Hefty in the CPZ, and stuck it with its axe. While retracting it, Hefty was pulled over and immobilised without a srimech. Fighting Judge Shred, X-Terminator once again displayed its speed and power, charging past Judge Shred and pushing it into the pit. The heat final was against the reigning champions, Panic Attack. The fight was going in X-Terminator's favour, but the gas canister blew, and it lost its ability to self-right. Panic Attack rolled X-Terminator over for the win, and it was out of the third wars. Series 4 X-Terminator 2 was seeded number 22. Its first fight had a slow start, attacking Judge Shred 2 with both robots using their axes. Judge Shred 2 tried to flip Millennium Bug, and some of its armour came off. X-Terminator and Judge Shred 2 attacked each other again, but X-Terminator's axe had no effect. The robots then ganged up on Millennium Bug, putting X-Terminator 2 through to the second round. This was another close battle. X-Terminator rammed Arnold Arnold Terminegger into the arena wall twice, and used its axe to absolutely no effect. Arnold then flipped X-Terminator 2, which self-righted with its side rams. It pushed Arnold into the arena wall again, and the robots dodged around until the judges' decision. Behemoth flipped X-Terminator 2 in the heat final, which self-righted but seemed to stop. The same thing happened twice again. The robots rammed each other, with X-Terminator lifting, but not flipping Behemoth. However, Behemoth was moving very sluggishly towards the end. Once again, the judges decided the outcome, putting X-Terminator 2 through to the Semi-Finals. The X-Terminator team met the Adams family and Wild Thing. Wild Thing rammed X-Terminator, but was pushed into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Wild Thing pushed X-Terminator's side into the arena wall. X-Terminator lifted Wild Thing, but Wild Thing pushed it into Dead Metal's CPZ, before ramming it again. Wild Thing then flipped X-Terminator 2 onto its side, who was immobilised; the robots self-righting arm was bent. X-Terminator also competed in the Tag Team Terror and Sumo Basho competitions. It was the first robot to hold off Shunt in the Sumo, wedging its scoop below Shunt and holding on for the full minute. In the Tag Team Terror, it was paired up with Invertabrat. In the first round, it fought 101 and King B3. After the initial clash, Invertabrat tagged out for X-Terminator, and it charged into 101, with its axe doing absolutely nothing once again. King B3 switched out and pushed into X-Terminator. However, despite being the most aggressive, it was let down by its partner, who had broken down. In the playoff, it fought Bigger Brother and Plunderbird 4. X-Terminator 2 had equipped its lifter instead which proved a better choice as it flipped Bigger Brother. X-Terminator was wedged underneath by Bigger Brother, until Invertabrat came out and helped out. Plunderbird 4 had broken down, leaving X-Terminator 2 and Invertabrat with strength in numbers. It lifted Bigger Brother again, but the smaller robot escaped. As X-Terminator 2 attempted to pit Plunderbird 4, Bigger Brother pushed it away, and X-Terminator 2 drove down the pit, giving Bigger Brother and Plunderbird 4 the win, with Invertabrat having also broken down in this fight. Extreme 1 X-Terminator fought in a variety of appearances in Extreme 1, and just like Napalm, fought with two different models. The first was similar to the Series 4 version, but much larger, with a bigger axe, but without the scoop bucket. This robot fought in the All-Stars, and fought well against Chaos 2, putting its axe through the lid and successfully self-righting when flipped. The cameras did not show the damage X-Terminator had inflicted. However, Chaos 2 flipped over X-Terminator again and a CO2 pipe blew off, so X-Terminator could not self-right, eliminating it from the competition. What followed was described by the team as X-Terminator's worst fight, it fought Panic Attack in a vengeance battle, but the team made the mistake of adding a large spike on the front. This prevented it from self-righting after it was overturned by Panic Attack, and it was dropped into the pit. X-Terminator later fought with the Series 5 model, reasserted itself in its convincing win in the Mayhem. It axed a hole in Panzer Wraith's rubber track, before pushing it down the pit. It also caused damage to Cataclysmic Variabot, progressing through to the Annihilator. It was decided here that it would join the attack on Hypno-Disc, and got through the first round due to Thermidor 2's breakdown. However, in round 2, Pussycat's blade cut out the safety link of X-Terminator, and it was immobilized. Series 5 X-Terminator easily defeated Immortalis despite tipping itself over when the axe got stuck. Immortalis was axed by Shunt and pitted. The X-Terminator team removed the front scoop for the second round battle with Corkscrew. However, one of the drives broke, and X-Terminator was unable to do anything but reverse. A battery failure (X-Terminator had been forced to swap for smaller, shorter life batteries in order to fit the weight constraints) caused it to lose momentum and the judges decision sent the number 14 seeds out of the competition. Series 6 X-Terminator boasted a dilithium coated axe tip, which Simon Baldwin claimed would go through anything. It showed good promise as it battered at Barbaric Response and Robochicken early on. It then ran beneath Robochicken and use its axe handle to flip Robochicken. It pushed at the seemingly immobile Spirit of Scorpion and Barbaric Response, pushing Robochicken aside and pitting Barbaric Response, but the Barber family machine was already through to the next round. X-Terminator slid beneath Mega Hurts 2, axing the computer machine and pulling the face of Mega Hurts off. It then smashed the computer monitor. Mega Hurts was ripped apart by the House Robots, but valiantly held on for a judges decision, which was clearly against it. In the heat final, X-Terminator was having axe troubles as none of the opportunities to use the axe were taken, and Firestorm 4 flipped it against the side wall. With the axe not working, X-Terminator was unable to right itself and eventually fell on its back, losing the battle. Extreme 2 X-Terminator also competed in Extreme Series 2, in the Tag Team Terror tournament. Paired up with Mini Morg, it performed much better than its previous attempt, beating S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Sumpthing in Round 1. The original match up was X-Terminator against S.M.I.D.S.Y., and it was a very slow opening moments with both swerving and dodging. Soon, X-Terminator landed an axe blow on S.M.I.D.S.Y., before pushing it into the CPZ. Sumpthing then attacked X-Terminator, but X-Terminator returned the attack by slamming it into the side wall. The match ultimately went to the judges, with X-Terminator and Mini Morg winning. However, the team lost the semi-final to Hydra and Barbaric Response. X-Terminator had been flipped into Dead Metal by Hydra in the opening seconds, before leaving Mini Morg to fight. After Mini Morg broke down, X-Terminator made a few desperate last attacks against Barbaric Response and Hydra, but, for the second time, it lost in the Tag Team because of an unreliable partner. This was X-Terminator's last fight with its old axe weapon, changing to the flywheel the following year. Series 7 After four wars of fighting with a pick axe, X-Terminator finally returned with a new weapon - an extremely powerful vertical spinner. In Round 1, while Tsunami tossed Major Tom out of the arena, X-Terminator's new destructive power was first unleashed on Diabolus - both the weapon and armour was demolished, and Tsunami tossed the tattered remains of Diabolus out of the arena. In Round 2 it faced Killer Carrot 2, and although it couldn't immobilse the carrot with its destructive disc, it was in complete control during the entire fight, pursuing it around the arena and the disc eventually tossing Killer Carrot 2 out of the arena. The Heat Final appeared to be lost for X-Terminator - its opponent, Tsunami, after taking a few hits from the disc, flipped X-Terminator over, and then up and onto the side wall. But in trying to toss it out of the arena, Tsunami brought it back on its wheels. X-Terminator came back on the attack, and with no more flips left, Tsunami was a sitting duck as X-Terminator pursued it around the arena, hitting it with the disc all the while, until eventually it was sent out of the arena. In the Series Semi-Final, its first encounter was with St Agro, and it made quick work of the double flippered robot, first taking a chunk out of one of its wheels, buckling the front flipper, and eventually immobilising it with sheer destructive power. In Round 2 it faced Bulldog Breed, who went in a similar fashion - first the flipper was buckled and bent so it couldn't get in underneath X-Terminator, and the bulldog was completely destroyed - mercilessly. It looked like X-Terminator could go all the way, making it into its first ever Grand Final. However, things went badly wrong up against Typhoon 2 - X-Terminator's sluggish movement meant it couldn't catch Tyhpoon in time before it got up to its maximum spinning speed, and it was X-Terminator's turn to be ripped to shreds - the power of Typhoon immobilising X-Terminator's disc. The fight had to be stopped because Typhoon destroyed the arena side wall, but on re-Activate the first hit knocked X-Terminator out. It had one more fight against Tornado in the play-offs, but it was too severely damaged from its fight with Typhoon 2, and Tornado dominated the fight. X-Terimnator took a few hits from Matilda's flywheel, but manged to get revenge on the House Robots before it was immobilised and counted out of the competition by taking a chunk out of Sir Killalot's armour. Results |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 16 *Losses: 12 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat Final *Series 4: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 5: Heats, Round 2 *Series 6: Heat Final *Series 7: Fourth Place Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots in Metal Mayhem Category:Robot Wars Fourth Place Category:Robots from Herefordshire Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots that fought in 5 Wars